Love is a strange thing
by Miss. Saam
Summary: FISRT STORY! Danny is feeling unhappy, why? READ TO FIND OUT! No JML, only McFLY


Love

Me: FIRST STORY! Danny/Dougie from McFLY! I don't own them, (wish I did) none of this has happened as far as I know.

**L**ove. What a strange, stupid thing it is. The one moment you're feeling very happy and think you make a chance with that special somebody. The other, you see that special person in the arms of someone else. It breaks your heart. Seeing YOU in the arms of HIM, who I thought was my best friend. Well, let me explain in all to you. My name is Danny Jones. Yes, the Danny Jones from McFly. The Danny Jones that always seems happy and careless, dimb and thick. Well, not anymore. It's Danny Jones the unhappy, depressing guitarist from McFly now. You don't understand? Let me explain, it all started when;

'Aaaw, come on Dougs, it'll be fun!' I'm trying to convince Dougie on going to a party. It seemed the perfect place to tell him my undieing love for him. Undieing love? Didn't I tell you? I love Dougie. Yes, Dougie Poynter, my band mate. I love everything about him. Even his strange moments. I think it's cute. His hair, how he changes it often and asks my opinion about it. He has is long and blonde now. I like it. Hes grayish eyes, that always sparkle when he talks

'No Dan, I don't want to come.' Dougie releases himself from my grip and sits on the ground. I sit opposide of him and look at him, pouting with my mouth.

'Doug, pleeeeeaaase…'

Dougie is trying to keep a straight face, I can see that he's going to laugh very soon and I decide to make another face. A begging puppy. I make my eyes as big as they can. smile is creeping up his beautiful face.

'Please?' I ask again. This time he laughs. Gosh, that's so cute!

'Okay Dan, I'll come!'

'Yes!' I scream and pull him into a hug.

A few minutes later I'm running up the stairs to get dressed. I pull on white and blue checked shirt and some jeans. Hair all curly. Finally! Going out with Dougie! Okay, they other lads will be there too, but he! It will be fun. Not. So, let's continue my story. Me and the other lads are walking towards the club. It's the birthday of one of Toms mates. Dunno who the guy is but a party is a party.

'Harry don't!' Dougie s laughing while Harry's lifting him over his shoulder. I feel a strange emotion coming op. Jealousy. I growl and look the other way. Tom looks at me. He knows it. I told him. When I was drunk, but that's not the point. He knows. 'Uhm guys, we're here.' Tom points to a white house. Music is blasting out of the speakers. Thank God you exist Tom. Or else I should have beaten the crap out of Harry.

Tom opens the door and some blonde bird is standing there. She looks at us. She's wearing one of the shortest skirts I've ever seen. Stupid slut. I say hi to her and walk into the house. All sort of people are dancing, getting drunk or making out. I walk to the kitchen to get a beer. I walk over some people who are lying drunk on the floor. It's only nine and they're already pissed. I get a bottle and drink it empty in a second. I get another one and walk back to the livingroom. I look around. I see Tom talking to Giovanna, who's also here. And I see you and HIM getting all close on the sofa. He has his hand on your knee. The jealousy is back. I drink my bottle of beer and walk back to the kichen to get another bottle. All the beer is gone. I shrugged my schoulders and get a bottle of wodka. Not my favourite drink, but he! It's tastes good. I take a few big sips. I can feel the alchohol rushing through my throat. Taste good. I take some more gulps and before I know the bottle is empty. I get another one and drink it till it's half full. I'm feeling a little dizzy but I ignore it and walk back to the living room. Then I see you. Kissing with him. My heart is shattered. It completely breaks. I can't do anything but stare at you. I feel sadness. But I don't want to feel sadness, so my anger comes up. I drink the bottle of wodka and throw it on the floor. With big steps I walk towards you. I pull you apart.

'Dan! What the fuck are you doing?' It was the voice of Harry. Harry, the fucking bastard.

'Shut up!' And before I know it, my fist has landed in Harry's face. It felt good. So I punch him another time. And another. And another. Blood comes out of his nose. I punch him harder.

'Danny?' In the distant I can hear your voice, speaking quietly. 'Danny?' This time it is louder. I'm raising my fist to punch Harry another time, but a warm hand grabs mine. It's yours.

'Danny, stop it.' You say calmly. I lower my fist and look into your eyes. They're staring at me. A strange emotion I've never seen in yours before, but I reconise it. Anger. Pure anger. I begin to sob. I look at Harry. He's lying on the sofa with blood all over his face. Tears are forming in my eyes. I look at you one more time, but you look away. One single tear is falling on my face as I run away. I can hear Tom shout my name, but I ignore it. I've totally messed this up. I start to run. Just run, and how typical, it's starting to rain. I see a bus stop, so I'm going to find some shelter. Stupid me. I should have got my jacket first. It's really cold. I'm hugging myself.

'Danny?! Are you here?' I can hear you shouting my name from far. I don't response, you probably hate me now. The shouting comes closer. I'm turning my head away and curl myself into a ball. Hope you think I'm just a tramp or something.

'Danny I know you're sitting in the busstop, so you can come out.' You walk toward me. I don't move. I can feel your warm hand on my cold shoulder. Then I feel that you're sitting next to me and then I feel something warms again. You're hugging me!

'Dougs?'

You're looking up to me, your face a few milimeters from mine.

'Yea Dan?' I can feel your hot breath on my face. It's giving me shivers.

'Dougie…I…I…' This was it. The right moment to tell him. He came searching for me, he didn't stay with Harry. No, he searched for me in the pouring rain.

'Shhh…' You're putting your finger on my lips. 'Tom already told me. And about Harry, he just kissed me. I tried to break free, but he's too strong for me.'

'Oh…' That was all that I could say.

'I wanted to tell you Danny, that I love you too.' Dougie looked at me with his big eyes. I could feel me heart melt. I opened my mouth but closed it again. Before I knew it your lips crashed upon mine. This was all that I've ever wanted. ME, kissing YOU. You broke apart from our kiss and smiled.

'Let's get out of here, before we get a cold. Oh, and if you wanna know, Harry's fine.'

I shrugged my shoulders.

'Who cares about Harry?' And with that I kissed you again.

**S**o, love can have his good moments. Me and Doug are together for five monts now. The fans accepted it and are happy for us. Calling us 'PoynterJones' or 'Pones'. Even making stories of us doing you know what! Pretty amusing I must say. Giving us some good ideas. But that's for another story! Gotta go now! Dougs waiting downstairs for me! We're going out tonight! Oh and Harry? He's got a few scars in his face and is fucking some slut or something! Well byee! Loveyouguys! (But love Dougie more.)

Me: That's it! Hope you like it! Please review is ya'd like! :D


End file.
